


Stark's Revenge

by MuffinOfVillainyAndDoom



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: #TeamIronman wins, Crack, Gen, HYDRA brainwashing is weird, Humor, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), That damn book, Tony Stark's Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 01:16:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6779110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuffinOfVillainyAndDoom/pseuds/MuffinOfVillainyAndDoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Many would say Iron Man’s revenge was too cruel for even the vilest of human beings… many also say HYDRA must have had very strange plans in store for Bucky Barnes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stark's Revenge

Steve didn’t know how Tony had managed to ambush them but the consequences were great… and terrible. One moment they were relaxing in the beautiful Wakandan wilderness, the next, Stark had sprung out of nowhere shouting in Russian.

“ _Unicorn! Cupcake! Drama queen!_ ”

Panic filled Steve as he turned to look at his best friend…

Who promptly squealed like an Avengers fangirl and exclaimed: “Ohmygod! You’re Captain America!”

“What--?”

Bucky gasped suddenly, spotting Tony further away. “Is that Tony Stark?!”

“Umm, umm,” Steve stuttered.

“Like oh em gee, you two are totes such hotties!”

“Tony, undo this now,” demanded Steve.

“I ship Stony y’know,” said Bucky. “You two are totes made for each other!”

Tony cackled.

“Tony,” Steve shouted. Bucky was making him feel uncomfortable… what with all the strange slang and exclamation points he can hear at the end of every sentence.

Also what does “I ship Stony” even mean?!

Stark sprinted away still holding the red book with Bucky’s programming. Steve could vaguely hear him screaming “Vengeeeeeeeance!” in the distance.

“What the hell did HYDRA fill his head with,” Sam muttered incredulously as Bucky watched Tony’s retreating back with a starry-eyed gaze.

“Oh em gee,” Bucky sighed wistfully.

Thus they hurried to T’Challa and wasted no time in freezing Bucky in mid-sentence as the other man gushed about his imaginary girlfriends and their imaginary pajama parties.

“What do we do,” asked Sam as they stepped out of the Wakandan facility.

Steve tilted his head up to the sun, the light reflecting off his perfect golden hair in a way that would have made the brainwashed Bucky weep fangirl tears.

His blue eyes gazed out at the horizon, noble and determined.

“We fight.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have a fixation on Tony using HYDRA's programming on Bucky. That's not... strange, is it?


End file.
